bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Роджуро Оторибаши
| image = 290px | race = Вайзард | birthday = 17 марта | gender = мужской | height = 187 см | weight = 73 кг | affiliation = Вайзары, Готей 13, Общество душ | previous affiliation = | occupation = Капитан третьего отряда | previous occupation = | team = Файл:3.jpg Третий отряд | previous team = | partner = Изуру Кира | previous partner = Лав Аикава Чикане Иба | base of operations = Штаб третьего отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ; ранее дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | relatives = | education = | shikai = Киншара | bankai = Киншара Бутодан | manga debut = Глава 214 (том 24) | anime debut = Серия 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Шото Кашии | english voice = Кристофер Смит | spanish voice = }} , которого обычно называют — капитан третьего отряда Готея 13, а также вайзард. Внешность Характер История Силы и способности Духовный меч : In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. : : Rose levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears, and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements he plays different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 279 *'Shikai': Rose's release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 09-10 Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon, as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it from a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 7-9 Rose commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys.Bleach anime; Episode 282 The whip's tip can be used to impale, and can effortlessly rip a living being apart with a simple flick.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 10 :Shikai Special Ability: :* : When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 10-11 *'Bankai': : Upon activation, Kinshara Butōdan forms a large pair of floating hands, with one holding a large conducting baton, and several large beings with petal-shaped protrusions on their faces before Rose. Rose describes the figures as the "Dancers of Death".Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 9-10 :Bankai Special Ability: Kinshara Butōdan ability allows Rose to use music to create physical illusions. Rose states that his powers are simply tricking his opponent into believing they have been injured because their heart believes it. Thus as long as the target hearing the music believes they are being injured the illusions are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as if they were real. The various attacks the illusions use lay in the various acts that the "Dancers" perform. Rose further controls these acts by conducting them as a music conductor would using a conducting baton.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 12 :* : Rose has the figures surround his opponent and spin around until they create a whirlpool of surging water.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 10-11 :* : Rose has the figures generate fire in their hands and then engulf his opponent in flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 11 :* : Due to Mask preventing Kinshara Butōdan from working on him any longer by crushing his eardrums, this technique remains unseen.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 12-13 }} Пустификация }} Появление в других проектах Цитаты События и сражения *Тренировка у вайзаров *Появление вайзардов *Лав Аикава и Роджуро Оторибаши против Койота Старка *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Сосуке Айзен против Готея 13 и вайзардов Сноски Звания Навигация en:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi de:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi es:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Третий отряд Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи